A Working Partnership
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Kamui has no idea how this works, now that he actually thinks about it. He's pretty sure he should start calling him 'Takasugi' or 'Shinsuke', instead of 'Earth Brawler-san'. :: Kamui/Takasugi/Kamui, mangaverse, post 311 ::


**contents**. Kamui/Takasugi or Takasugi/Kamui (aka Team Crazyface :D). Canon timeline, post chapter 310-311.  
><strong>notes<strong>. I never thought I would ever write Gintama fic. But then again, I never thought that my crack!OTP will become a lot less cracky and a lot more OTP, hahaha XD

•

Thirty hours after he sent Admiral Ahou to a very enjoyable and burning-hot trip to hell, Kamui is now lounging in one of the Admiral's (oops, he should be ex-Admiral now, huh?) many dining rooms. He's bored—this ship doesn't have a lot of food varieties to offer, and there's nothing else to do. He wonders how long would the Harusame Elders take to get off their asses and attempt to stop him from taking hold of everything there is to have in Harusame. Until then, he has nothing to do aside from getting even more bored by the minute.

Abuto is out talking with the 7th Squad members and those who joined their side after it became obvious that possessing the title 'Admiral' isn't enough to defend one's well-being from Kamui's fangs.

Kamui doesn't really care what Abuto is telling them—for one, he doesn't _know_ what to explain; he doesn't know how exactly this new arrangement works, now that he thinks a little more about it. Well, aside from actually calling the butterfly-clad samurai 'Takasugi' or 'Shinsuke', rather than 'Earth Brawler-san'. He doesn't know—and doesn't care enough, really—if this means Takasugi will be his right-hand man now once he formally becomes the so-called 'Pirate King', if this means he'll be part of Kiheitai instead, if this means any number of things.

Moreover, Kamui doesn't care if his squad members are going to be satisfied with whatever Abuto is telling them, because he's kind of excited at the thought of enraged Yato Clan members coming at him, all at once. He stretches his hands toward the messy dining table and feels a slight twinge of his muscles. So he's not yet completely recovered. If his squad members attack him now...

Kamui's smile widens at the thought, already feeling the thirst again even though he just finished decimating maybe fifty? sixty? Harusame members. It's bound to be interesting and challenging.

If his squad members attack him now...

Will Takasugi rescue him again? He isn't sure if that's part of their arrangement. Kamui, for all his interest in other strong creatures across the universe, doesn't really know anything about other creature's cultures or anything about working with them. Kamui has never expected he'd end up... with someone whose body will surely crumble with one well-placed punch.

But Takasugi's eyes, words and smirk all promised him an interesting time.

He's looking forward to that.

•

"Hn. What cowardly fools."

Kamui finds it interesting how Takasugi's words contain both immense disapproval and morbid amusement, even though his sneer appears dismissive at best. But then again, Kamui himself is smiling still, despite the welling disappointment he's suffering from.

After all, Kamui has been hoping for the Harusame Elders to put forth a formidable fight to defend their honor or something pointless like that, if only to stave off his boredom from doing absolutely nothing but eating and hopping around the different space ships that have joined his side in the Harusame schism. Instead, the Elders all but offered their balding heads in respectful bows, vowing to support his endeavors and rushing to spread the news that Kamui is now the undisputed leader of Space Pirates Harusame.

It's all very disappointing.

Kamui idly notices Abuto liaising with a guy wearing headphones, probably about their designated trip to one of the well-known illegal repair zones for illegal space ships next week.

As though noticing the boredom on his face, Takasugi tells him that he's welcome to join him on the upgraded Kiheitai ship once he's finished dealing with the Elders.

Kamui finds it interesting how Takasugi's words convey nothing but clear-cut business, even though his eyes are clearly sinister, as though challenging Kamui to _deal_ with the Elders in another way.

Kamui isn't going to change his ways, even though he's now calling the kimono-clad samurai 'Takasugi' even inside the privacy of his thoughts.

So Kamui waves at Takasugi with a wide smile, telling the older man to make sure he has at least twenty plates of food prepared for him later.

And when Kamui faces the trembling Elders, he wastes no time slaughtering them all.

(As punishment for disappointing him.)

He idly hopes Takasugi doesn't ever stop being interesting to him.

•  
><strong>end<strong>.


End file.
